TES Skyrim - Dawnbreaker (Part 2)
PBG lights pedestals while dodging traps, and is killed by corrupted shades a lot in order to be rewarded with the Dawnbreaker. Synopsis PBG liked how this quest started with Meridia's item randomly spawning anywhere. It was cool that it happened during another episode. PBG finds an axe, and decides to carry it around for a while. PBG makes it into the dungeon, and tries to talk to Meridia on Facetime! PBG sees an enemy, and wants to kill it before he gets to PBG just like he killed a bird last episode. He misses a lot, but eventually kills it, only to be surrounded by more enemies. He pulls out his sword, and discovers that he can burn them with his torch. PBG geeks out and almost dies. The enemies are all killed. PBG discusses using two-handed weapons. PBG opens a door, and a spike trap rises up, and barely avoids him. PBG sees another trap that swings axes. He runs through. He tries to jump across a hole in the bridge and falls. He levels up on another enemy. PBG likes fighting undead enemies. He activates the pedestal. He sneak attacks a shade. Everyone always tells PBG to level up. He decides to save his points. PBG is hurt by the light from the pedestal. He takes a shortcut by jumping down on platforms. He completes the light, and is worried as he sees many corrupted shades in front of him. He wants to pick them off one by one. He sneak attacks one, and runs away like a coward. He backs himself into a locked door! He has to kill the shades. PBG loses a lot of health and needs to heal. He uses the torch as a shield, but is killed with an ice spell. PBG resets back in front of the many shades. He has a better idea. He becomes invisible, and decides to stab the mage. The shades are upset. The mage comes back from the dead! He backs himself into a corner again, and has to battle the shades again. He is killed again. PBG decides to try it again. He doesn't stay invisible when he uses his arrows. He gets chased to the corner again, but manages to pick off the shades. He quicksaves during the fight, as he has been doing well. He attacks the mage, and is angered as the mage heals himself. His shade is going to kill PBG instead! It does. PBG kills the mage again. PBG battle's Malkoron's shade and finally defeats him! PBG didn't even notice all the dead people around, and loots them all. PBG receives the Dawnbreaker, and Meridia teleports him away. PBG is in the sky again. PBG has to make a difficult decision. He decides to tell Meridia to ask someone else to spread his religion because it is funnier. Meridia drops PBG out of the sky, and PBG thanks her for catching him! PBG shows off the Dawnbreaker. The Dawnbreaker is better then his glass sword. PBG decodes to kill a bandit with his new sword. Category:The Elder Scrolls Skyrim Category:Videos